<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[art] Walk In the Park by Soapyquartz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252799">[art] Walk In the Park</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapyquartz/pseuds/Soapyquartz'>Soapyquartz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpine the Cat, First Dates, Inexperienced cat dad bucky barnes, Lucky the pizza dog - Freeform, M/M, WinterHawk Bingo, dumbasses in love, winterhawk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapyquartz/pseuds/Soapyquartz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bucky decide on a no-pressure walk in the park for a first date. </p>
<p>Inexperienced cat dad Bucky Barnes decides to kill two birds with one stone and take his overfed cat Alpine to give her some exercise. Cats walk on leashes now right? He’s seen it on YouTube!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[art] Walk In the Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In my head bucky manages to drag her like 6 feet then they give up and drink coffee on the stoop instead and it’s still perfect</p>
<p>This was for Winterhawk Bingo 2020</p>
<p>I’m soapyquartz on tumblr too!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/fnzyqvq">
    
  </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/RSLmLyk">
    
  </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/b19pKTm"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>